Fifteen years after the first description of monoclonal antibodies, we are seeing their successful application as drugs to treat a variety of diseases. The insights and technologies of protein chemistry and molecular biology are having a significant impact on improved design of these agents. Results of recent clinical trials have identified new problems which are being rapidly addressed in the laboratory to provide new solutions. Therefore, at this juncture, there is a critical need to bring together basic and clinical scientists as well as individuals involved in process design and regulatory affairs to design strategies for the future. Along these lines, sessions at this conference will address issues in the areas of binding sites, effector mechanisms, surface receptor molecules, immunoconjugates, protein design, clinical trials, animal models, and other issues that impact on these strategies.